Loading
by RunningAlpacas
Summary: I am 1000% completely, absolutely sure that my best friend is a demigod. She just doesn't know it.


**Chapter #1: The one where nicknames are discussed - Characters one, two, and three are introduced with a sneak peak on the fourth. Crazy stuff. **

* * *

"Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you're reading this because you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.

Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it's get you killed in painful nasty ways."

"What the hell are you reading now? Another one of your weird cult books?"

I roll my eyes. Their totally not cult books. It's rude to call them that, it has a bad connotation. People totally believed or _believe _in them. No one calls the bible a cult book, just saying. Not that this was the point.

"No, you dumbnuts. It's actually a book I got from the library. Something you should at least consider to do yourself."

"…Is that why you're reading it out loud then? Trying to force me to become a huge nerd like you?"

"It's like you want me to smack you with this book. No, I was just wondering what you thought about it? ...Anything comes to mind?"

I get a confused look from her but sometimes you need to feed her breadcrumbs to lead her towards the conclusion.

"Not really…it's sounds dumb tho"

I smack her with the book this time ignoring her protest of why. She returns eating soon enough, so there's no regret on my part.

I sigh. This is my first actual attempt at trying to prove the very obvious truth. That my best friend, Hera Valentine, is without a doubt a Greek demi-god. It's so obvious.

"You've been acting really weird lately…Anything going on? You know you could tell me right? You're my safe place and I'm your safe place, remember?"

I smile at her concern for my wellbeing. Hera might not be the sharpest of them all but she does care. I look up from my book.

"Everything is fine. Don't worry about it, cow eyes."

She stares at me, most likely trying to see if I'm lying before nodding to herself.

"Don't call me that."

"Your dad calls you that."

"Yeah, because he's my dad."

"Sasha calls you that."

"Yeah, because he's a piece of shit."

I try to muffle my laughter and Hera joins in the sad attempts to not look like losers. We tried.

"Well, what about Laura and James?"

"They're stupid and don't understand _no._"

"You know, I'm still gonna call you that right?"

A moment of silence.

"…Yeah, I know."

The bell rings and grinning in triumph, I close my book and stand up. Here glares at me but stands up with her lunch in tow. She throws it away grumbling about how she hates her life and how everyone is terrible. In moments like these I can only conclude how amazing I am truly.

"Come on loser, let's go to class."

I nod and walk with her.

…..

"How is my boo doing this fine morning?"

I roll my eyes.

"Don't be so cheesy this early in the morning."

Isabelle holds her hands up. "Alright, alright I was just wondering what you were doing over here mumbling to yourself."

I feel a blush settling on my cheeks and hear Isabelle snickering. Curse my pale skin. I try to cover my blush with my hands and glare at the girl in front of me. Isabelle just smirks.

I have thing where I have theories about everyone in school. While some might be wild and only have 1% chance of being true, others are more understandable and…more human. My theory on Isabelle is more on the supernatural side. I'm 76% sure she is a hippogriffin and that's only because there's a 23% chance she's just a regular griffin. There's a difference.

I'm not sure but I feel like if I saw her parents, I might be able to confirm. Not that it's any surprise but they didn't come by in open house or any school…_thing_. I didn't expect them to either.

"So my sweet honey bun, what _are_ you doing?"

I snort, "why do you insist on call me these horrible nicknames?" She sits on the table next to me and leans her head on her arm smiling at me. "Why do you insist on calling me Izzy?"

I stay silent for a moment. Maybe I can win this.

….Nah, can't think of anything.

"Touché."

She rolls her eyes at me. Her dirty blonde hair gets on her face. She tries to blow it away. Again, she stares at me. What?

"Love, I'm taking to you."

I resist the urge to complain about the nickname. Although….secretly '_love' _is my favorite by far. It's less ridiculous and more…sweeter.

"Yeah, yeah Izzy but there's nothing to talk about."

She pointedly stares at my notebook in front of me. It's opened to a very important and just as private page with my scribbled handwriting all over it. I try to discreetly cover it with my arm and direct her attention towards my book by nudging it to her.

She raises her eyebrow at it and I wiggle mine in return.

It worked!

Isabelle faceplams, "honey, you know I love you but you aren't exactly subtle. I'll let it slide for _now _but I'll hunt you down for it later. You never usually last this long so I'm curious about what you aren't actually telling me."

Ah ha! This week is full of victories! Thank you goddess Nike! I give her the book and watch her read the title. She narrows her eyes immediately.

Huh.

That's interesting.

"Have you read it before?" I ask trying to act casual. Cool as a cucumber.

Naturally, it doesn't work. Izzy narrows her eyes further and I can't help but feel excited and nervous for her response. What does a griffion know about greek gods? Perhaps she sees my eyes light up like Christmas came early because she coughs and throws her hair back. Trying just as I to act casual before asking, "where did you find this?"

Well that's simple. "The library. Duh."

Her brown eyes widen in surprise. "_this _library?"

I try to suppress another blush and I suppose it works because Izzy doesn't snicker as per usual. I think it has to be more with the fact that she has a laser bean focus on my book.

"Um…yeah. I've kinda been banned out of the local one."

The blonde girl laughs to herself, "yeah, I remember."

"Well have you heard of it? Sure seems like it."

She gives a not so lady-like snort, "yeah, I've heard of it."

Silence follows after that and just when I feel it gets awkward, I ask, "well? What did you think? I'm halfway through and I gotta say I love Percy's sarcasm."

Izzy scrunches her nose like she bit into a bitter lemon when I mentioned Percy's name. I feel like I'm close to _something. _More like seeing the rat's tail near the traps with the bait I laid upon them.

She shrugs trying to appear nonchalant "it's an okay book I guess? Nothing to be _impressed_ about that's for sure."

"Really? I think Percy's being quite brave."

The hesitation around Isabelle is quite obvious and the anticipation of what she'll say has me on my toes. Metaphorically.

"You know…the book is…"

"The book is…" I encourage, try to smile as innocent as possible.

She's starting to look nervous? I'm starting to feel a _little_ bad about pressuring her. I start to reach out towards her. "Hey, um, it's okay to not-"

A book slams on my table. Startled I looked up from Isabelle and see Dmitry. When he sees he has my attention Dmitry just snorts and sits next to me on my other side.

"I hope you realize class has started and that Ms. Marie has been glaring at you guys for at _least _the last ten minutes."

What.

I look up and see – just as Dmitry described- Ms. Marie glaring at me. I weakly wave at her and point towards my notebook. She simply narrows her eyes further before turning away.

Ahh, I'm not sure what to say to that.

I look at Isabelle, who looks just as bewildered as I. I shrug at her unsure of what to do and she just gives a smile in response.

"Well? I would get to work if I were you."

I glare at Dmitry, "yeah, yeah no need to be so bossy."

There's a moment of confusion, hesitation, regret, and then resignation.

With a sign, I turns to Dmitry, "What are we suppose to do?"

Dmitry just smirks and I knows that just like everything thing else I have asked Dmitry for, the price will be high and a total _rip off._

* * *

Hi! Hello, again!

This is actually a story i'm excited to write! I have lots of stuff planned for this but just small details that will be expanded on when I have pen on paper. My main character who's name has not been revealed will do everything she can to show Hera the demigod she was meant to be. How? I have no idea. So, suggestions are _so _welcomed. I will do everything and anything, really. The only catch is that I have to giggle while writing it. Haha, yeah this entire thing has been based on irony and the phrase "oh and wouldn't it be funny if..." I'm cool like that. Doesn't even have to be with Hera or anything just a "wouldn't it be funny if..." is enough for me. Think of it as choose-your-own-adventure kind of fanfiction. It's wild.

Anyway, I have rambled enough. So...Chao friends, reviews are also welcome.


End file.
